Do you Remember now, Ienzo?
by Kotaro362
Summary: Zexion, meet Erika... who is she? she's the girl that Ienzo feel in love with! -ZexionXoc
1. Peace and Quiet

**Hello readers! Thanks for reading! It may not seem like much, but you're reading my stories means a lot to me! **

**I do not own anything in this story but the plot and a future OC. Please enjoy your reading!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: Peace and Quiet**

"Hey Zexion" Axel said to the cloaked schemer while walking towards him.

"Hello Axel" Zexion replied and put his book down on the table knowing that no reading was going to get done while Axel was here. "So what are you doing in the castle library? You usually never come down here".

"I dunno, just felt like it I guess" The redhead said as he looked around the room.

Axel walked towards the bookshelf and looked through the selection.

"So are you the only one here"

"Yes, but Vexen comes down here sometimes and Lexeaus just comes and goes, but usually im the only one down here"

"Doesn't it get boring down here?"

"No I like the peace and quiet."

"Oh" Axel replied, not believing that anyone could like it _that_ quiet.

Their conversation ended and Zexion picked up his book and Axel started looking around again. Everything was quiet until the library doors opened. Axel was the first to see if it was anyone that could cheer the place up.

"Saix, how's it going buddy?" Axel said sarcastically as he placed his hand on the Luna Diviner's shoulder. Saix just looked a bit disgusted and removed Axel's gloved hand and walked over towards Zexion.

"The superior has called for you to have a private meeting with a few others" Saix said dully.

"Shall I leave now or dose it not matter?" Zexion said as he put his book down. He already knew the answer, but just to be sure.

"Now" Saix commanded. Zexion gave a gentle sigh and left through a dark portal.

"So Saix… anything for me to do" Axel said in a bored tone. Saix only laughed a little bit before he replied.

"Why don't you dust around here, it's a tad dirty" Saix spat as he teleported away.

"That sounds boring to" Axel said as he walked over to a different shelf of books, no less bored than he was before.

**A/N: okay so that chapter was a little short… but not much was supposed to happen in this chapter anyway. Chapter 2 will have a lot more and it will come soon! Hope ya liked this little bit at the moment! **


	2. Erika

**A/N: Hello I told you guys that I would get chapter 2 up soon! Anyway I do not own kingdom hearts at all, but I do own this story's plot and Erika. Please read and tell me if ya like it!**

**Chapter Two: Erika**

Zexion teleported to his tall white chair in the meeting room, He looked around to see who else had been called fourth to the meeting. He saw Vexen and Lexeaus, Vexen he could tell was talking, and probably complaining about how low his seat was and Lexeaus was just listening to him. Zexion looked to the higher seats and saw Xaldin sitting calmly with his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

"If these three are here and Xemnas is waiting a bit, then I guess Xigbar should be here as well" Zexion thought to himself while letting another sigh out, "I should have brought my book with me".

There was only more silence and a few minutes passed by before Xemnas had appeared, but not in his chair, but on the floor in the center of the meeting room.

"Everyone, if you would please come down here" Xemnas said patiently while motioning for everyone to come down. The four nobody's then teleported down in front of Xemnas.

"Good, now that your all-"Xemnas was cut off by a portal opening up next to Xaldin.

"Sorry im late dudes, I had stuff to do, but im here now, is mansex here yet?" Xigbar said not realized that his boss was right in behind him.

"Mansex?" an angry tone asked.

"Yah, ya know Xemnas, Mansex" Xigbar said to the voice behind him. He just looked at the four others. Zexion put his hand to the bridge of his nose, Lexeaus' eyes looked as though he saw something inappropriate, Vexen was motioning for Xigbar to turn around, and Xaldin looked as though he was holding a small laugh.

"What are you guys-"Xigbar stopped talking and just looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. He now knew what he did wrong. "Oh, hey there leader dude, look I didn't mean the whole 'mansex' name, it-it was just a, I mean that, I wasn't talking about-"

"Xigbar…"

"Yes, sir…"

"Just turn around and shut up"

"Yes sir" Xigbar took his place next to Xaldin (Who was still laughing a bit) and looked at Xemnas with his 'I will pay attention' face on.

"Now, as I was saying, I want you five here to see if you can remember anything about this girl" Xemnas said while holding his hand up to make a dark portal. Once the portal appeared a girl that looked about 19 or 20 walked out. She had long jet black hair and her bangs secured by a black headband that matched her hair to well, and her skin was pale. Her eyes were a shimmering golden color and she was wearing an ice blue tank top and a white mini skirt with matching white knee high boots on.

"She's… a somebody, I can sense her heart" Zexion said calmly.

"What? A somebody? Why have you brought a somebody here?" Vexen said. He obviously didn't take it as calmly as Zexion.

"Do you not remember her?" Xemnas said while looking at the girl, but spoke to the nobodies.

"Something about her seems… somewhat familiar" Lexeaus said in a firm voice.

"Anyone else"

Xaldin nodded his head and Zexion looked puzzled as he brought his hand to his forehead. Vexen still looked confused as to why Xemnas had brought a somebody to the castle, and Xigbar looked as though he was in a trance.

"Well anyway, you all have met her in your past life. This is Erika." Xemnas introduced the girl and motioned for her to step closer to the small group. "She is also Braig's niece"

Xigbar's daze ended as soon as Xemnas had said the name Briag.

"What did you just say?" Xigbar asked Xemnas, but never let his sight leave Erika.

"Yes Xigbar, this was your niece and it's a shame that you don't remember her." Xemnas replied. Everyone just looked at Xigbar.

"Hey, don't you guys look at me! I had no idea that Briag had any siblings, or that those siblings made and kid-like-things. I can't remember almost anything about my past life" Xigbar spat. Everyone just looked at Xemnas again.

"Anyway… please treat her with respect for she's going to be staying with us for a while." Xemnas said. "You may all go now, except for you two" Xemnas said as he pointed to Zexion and Xigbar. Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexeaus left the room leaving Xemnas, Erika, Zexion, and Xigbar alone in the white room.

**A/N: okay, not as long as I had hoped but chapter three should come up soon! Please tell me if you liked it! All reviews are welcome I also like advice! If you review I'll update sooner! ^^**


	3. From Seven, to Thirteen

**A/N: Yay! Chapter three… once again thanks for reading!**

**I own nothing but the plot and Erika! But if you can Give me Axel you can claim her as your own!... no Axel? Then Erika's mine! **

**From Seven, to Thirteen**

Xemnas watched everyone leave except for Zexion, and Xigbar. It was quiet; no one talked or made eye contact. Zexion looked deep in thought as looked at his toes, and Xigbar was just fiddling with his thumbs; circling one around the other; he also seemed to be thinking about something. Erika seemed as thou she was getting annoyed with all of the silence. Xemnas looked at the three people and let out a small sigh.

"Xigbar, Zexion" Xemnas started. Zexion looked up at his superior but Xigbar was still playing with his hands. "I would like you to show Erika around, seeing as she will be staying with us for a while, and if you would please introduce her to the fellow members while im away".

"You're going to leave?" Zexion asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, I will be somewhere else making arrangements for an up coming mission." Xemnas responded to the diminutive nobody. Xigbar looked up to Xemnas with a hint of hope in his eyes when the superior spoke.

"Then can I be in charge?" Xigbar asked. He looked as though he was a small child that prayed for the parents to respond with a yes, but unfortunately that's not what Xemnas does.

"No, I put Saix in charge, and be sure to listen to his orders for he will be writing down everything that has been happening around here while I am gone" Xemnas said. Xigbar sunk his shoulders with an expression as if he knew what the response was going to be. "Now, I will be leaving. I only wanted to introduce Erika to you before I left, and I thought that if she was to know anyone well around here, it would be you two". With that said Xemnas teleported away.

"Why us" Zexion thought to himself. Once again it was quiet. It stayed that way until Erika spoke.

"So, you're my uncle Braig's nobody huh?" Erika said who was now right in front of Xigbar with her arms folded over her chest.

"Well, yah… I guess so…" Xigbar started as he scratched the back of his head. "But if you could call me Xigbar, that would be great." The freeshooter said sounding more confident than when he spoke before.

"Okay… Xig-bar" Erika seemed pleased with herself and walked up to Zexion. She was almost as tall as him, maybe even a few inches shorter. She looked into Zexion's revealed eye. But as she stared at the luminous pool of dull blue it looked as though she went into a small shock and stepped back a few steps to examine the nobody.

"May I help you?" Zexion asked as bit confused. It looked as though she had just found a year lost brother. She even looked as if she were about to… cry. Erika just whipped her eyes a little and the turned so she could speak to both of them. Zexion's question was now lost to her.

"Okay you two… so, how about showing me around now?" She asked with her hands on her hips and a smile spread across her ivory face. Her golden eyes now filled with happiness and her small tears gone.

"Yah sure lets go!" Xigbar said as he opened up a dark portal and motioned for the two to fallow. Nothing happened. "Uhm…" Xigbar started

"Hey, sorry… but I forgot to ask you your name" Erika said as she found her way back over to Zexion. He didn't respond immediately to her cheery voice.

_Have we met before?_

Zexion shook off the cobwebs and ignored his silent question. Of course he didn't know her… they just met, right?

"Hello! Earth to Blue-hair! Ya gonna answer me or what?" Erika asked as she waved her hand in front of Zexion's face.

"Zexion" He said calmly as he pushed her hand aside.

"That's a strange name."

"Well Erika is not that normal"

"But it is were I come from… well not really"

"Okay…" Was Zexion's only response to the hyper-like girl.

"Can we get going now?" Xigbar said as he suck his head out of the portal and then disappeared inside it.

"Coming!" Erika shouted out to the portal. She then took hold of Zexion's wrist and pulled Zexion closer to the portal with her. "Come on Zexy" she said as she then let go of his wrist and ran through the dark portal.

"Did she just call me…?" Zexion started. He then shook his head realizing that he was talking to him self and walked through the portal that Xigbar had made.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Xigbar and Zexion had showed her where they eat and have their meetings. They showed her many different rooms and hallways, and she often asked how she would remember all this. Xigbar told her that the longer she stayed, the better remembering would be. Zexion was quiet most of the tour, he was still wondered about his new nickname and hoped that no one else would hear of it.

"So, where are the other members? I mean, you guys can't be called 'Organization XIII' and only have 6 people" Erika asked Xigbar in her 'happy voice'. Xigbar's smile grew a little.

"Well, since no one was in any of the rooms they must be in their own rooms!" Xigbar said. He seemed to like the idea to introduce someone new while invading some personal space of the other members.

While Xigbar was cracking some jokes and showing Erika around, Zexion just walked behind them and watched them laugh and talk.

_How can Xigbar just go on and on to this… Somebody?_

_How can he even pretend to be having a good time?_

The questions just went on and on in Zexion's head. They pooled around, and he had no answer to any of them! How can one girl bring on such confusing questions? As the small group was walking Zexion had a strange question come from his mind.

_Why does she seem so familiar?_

Zexion just stopped walking when this came to mind. He was sure that he had just met her now, and he couldn't remember much about Ienzo. Or did he?

_Did he?_

"How can one person bring so many unanswerable questions!?" Zexion asked himself while he brought back his bangs with his hand and then let them fall down in front of his eye again. He stopped walking and took a deep breath.

"Come on Zexy! We've got people to meet!" Erika shouted back to him over her shoulder. She turned her head back around and started talking to Xigbar again.

"Could she be any louder?" Zexion asked himself. He started walking again, not fast, but enough to slowly catch up to Xigbar and Erika.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They came up to the first white door with a roman numeral 7 on it and opened the door, well, not really opening it… it was more like Xigbar asking if he was allowed in and then before he got an answer he just went through the door anyway.

"Come in?" Saix said rather dully as he looked at his three new guests that were… uninvited.

"Hey Saix!" Xigbar said as he walked over to the Luna Diviner. "Me and Zexion are introducing everyone to Erika!"

"Could you stop shouting?" Saix grumbled.

"As if"

"Anyway, there was no point to coming here, because me and the girl have already met" Saix said as he gave a small nod to Erika. Xigbar just looked at Erika and she had a wide smile on her face.

"So, then we'll just be going now" Xigbar said while backing up to the door. He then left and brought Erika with him and closed the door.

Saix watched Xigbar and Erika head out the door and then decided to walk on over to his window. He looked outside and let the light of the moon reflect in his perfect eyes. Saix then heard a sudden movement and swiftly turned around to see what made the noise.

"So, is Erika really a somebody?" Zexion asked as he walked over to Saix.

"You should get back to Xigbar and Erika" Saix said.

"Is she?"

"Yes, she is in fact a somebody" Saix said as he walked over to the smaller nobody. Their chests almost met as he looked down at Zexion. "But I would stop asking questions and just deal with it. She's hear now and nothing going to change that, so if you would please go back." Saix finished his sentence with venom in his voice.

Zexion just looked up at the Luna Diviner and longed to make a remark towards Saix' last words… but nothing happened. All Zexion could do was watch Saix walk back to his window to look at the moon's radiant glow. Zexion sighed and walked out of the room and let the door close loudly behind him. He looked around the hallway and saw that Xigbar and Erika had met up with Marluxia and Larxene in the hallway.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Good bye Marly and Larxy" Erika shouted out as she watch them leave. Once they were gone Erika locked a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Well, they seem like nice people"

"Then you just need to get to know them better and you just might have a second thought about that." Xigbar said while laughing a little at what he thought was funny. Erika only shrugged and turned around to see Zexion walk up to her and Xigbar.

"Hey there Zexy" Erika said. She looked like she was about to give him a hug, but then restrained herself from the action.

"Why must you always call me Zexy?" Zexion asked her.

"Well I have a hard time remembering strange names, so I give out my nicknames." Erika responded. She still sounded happy.

"Yup, let's see here… see called me Xiggy, and you Zexy, Marluxia and Larxene are Marly and Larxy, and she called Luxord Luxy" Xigbar said as he held out a new finger for each name that had been said.

"When did you see Luxord?" the schemer asked.

"Oh, Luxy left just before Marly and Larxy did." Erika responded.

"Now all we have to do is find Demyx, Axel, and Roxas" Xigbar said trying to figure out where they might be.

"Axel and Roxas are almost _always_ together, so if you find one you find the other" said Zexion.

"Way to be a smart little dude!" Xigbar said as he slid his arm around Zexion's slender shoulders.

"Get off-a me Xigbar!" Zexion said as he struggled to remove Xigbar's Arm from his body. Xigbar had just ignored Zexion's request and left his arm there. They had fought about this for a small while until they were stopped when they had heard a small noise.

_Giggling?_

Zexion and Xigbar had looked over to Erika's direction and noticed that she was in fact giggling at their small argument. Erika then noticed that she has been given some strange looks and decided to stop laughing.

"What?" was all she could say.

_How can she be laughing at something as pointless as this?_

Zexion just pushed Xigbar off of him and walked past her.

"Come on, we should go find the last three"

Xigbar looked at Erika and shrugged. The two then decided to fallow Zexion. A few minutes passed by until they reached a room with a XIII on the door.

"Roxas… Roxas may I come in?" Zexion asked the door while he knocked on it. The door then opened up slowly and revealed a tall crimson haired man with eyes that looked like melted emerald in color.

"Why hello there Zexion" Axel said as he leaned upon the door frame.

"Is Roxas there?" asked Zexion. The redhead then was pushed aside by another man that had a mullet and a Mohawk combined.

"Do you know the password" Demyx asked with a slight tone of humor in his voice.

"No… and please tell me that Roxas is there because we have someone that you three must meet." Zexion responded. Axel rolled his eyes and pushed Demyx away and opened up the door more as if to say "Sure come on in pal". Before Zexion entered he found that Erika had started to walk in ahead of him.

_How could she just walk into a place that she has never been and still be so energetic?_

"Hey guys!" Erika said gleefully as she looked at Roxas, Demyx and Axel. "My name is Erika and im going to be staying here for a while! So don't be shy and please talk to me, I love to talk and-"

Zexion just watched Erika give some strange and long speech. He stayed out the door and then noticed that Xigbar had also allowed himself in the room and was adding on to her welcoming speech. And then that strange question popped into his head again.

_Why is she so familiar?_

**A/N: sorry that chapter took a while to put up, but it's up now! I actually got some new ideas as to what is gonna happen in the future of this story! (Yay me!) Anyway since I have planned out some stuff, the chapters will be coming out sooner! Please review, all comments are welcome! And advice is always good to! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Rooming

**A/N: sorry for the extremely long wait… and for a chapter that's not even that long… sorry! I do not own kingdom hearts, but I do know that I own Erika and the plot of this fanfiction! Enjoy.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Rooming**

Erika walked out of Roxas' room, fallowing her was Xigbar. They closed the door and Erika seemed pretty happy that she had now met every one of the members.

"Hey Zexy" Erika said while she gave out a small yawn.

"I told you to stop calling me that" Zexion said plainly.

"Okay, Zexy-un" She said.

"No, it's Zexion" Zexion told her. Erika just gave a simple nod and started to walk back down the hallway.

"Where ya going" Xigbar asked as she walked past him.

"Oh, Xemnas had told me to talk to Saix about were I was going to stay over night until I get a permanent room" Erika continued to walk over towards Saix' room. Zexion and Xigbar just watched her until she entered the room and heard the white door click after she entered.

"So, what do you think of her" Xigbar asked as he nudged Zexion's arm.

"I don't know" Zexion started "She's… different, I mean she doesn't even know about us that much and yet… she acts as thou she's known us for her entire life."

"Yah, I've noticed that…" Xigbar paused and took time to make it look as thou he was deep in thought.

"You have?" Zexion asked.

"Well, no not really… but now that you mention it…" Xigbar then gave a small laugh and looked up at the hall ceiling as if an answer was lurking up there. "But anyway- im gonna get going now, I've got a mission coming up tomorrow and I think I'll need some rest for this one." And with that said Xigbar had teleported away, leaving Zexion alone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Erika opened up the door to Saix' room and then slowly closed it behind her.

"Hello… anyone home?" She called out awaiting an answer. She didn't hear anyone. "Come on Saix, you were just here". When Erika came to the conclusion that he wasn't there she got a feeling that she should just go back to Zexion and Xigbar, She turned around to the door and reached for the handle when she heard someone walking up from behind her. Her hand immediately released the door handle and turned around to see who came in.

"Why so surprised? It's my room after all" Saix said calmly to Erika.

"Well, yeah but- you weren't here a second ago, and you just showed up and-"

"Okay, I get it… are you here for your room?" Saix interrupted still as calm as before. Erika just nodded; she almost had a scared look to her face as she fallowed Saix over to his desk. The Luna Diviner shuffled through some papers until one caught his eye and pulled it out of the now messy pile. Erika just watched him scan the paper. He didn't say anything for a while; all he did was read through out the tiny text until he found what he was looking for.

"Oh, looks like your rooming with Larxene" Saix said as he put down the paper. Erika didn't say anything still, just nodded again and headed for the door.

"Remember why you're here" Saix started "your not here to make any friends, just to prove something to us" Saix stated coldly. Erika looked over her shoulder just to prove that she heard him and then walked out the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"That was fast" Zexion said as he walked towards Erika. She didn't say much: just looked at the schemer and smiled. "So… where are you staying" Zexion asked.

"Umm… with Larxy" Erika said plainly

"Heh, good luck with her"

"Why, is there something wrong with her?"

"She's not the nicest nobody you'll ever meet"

"She seemed fine"

"You won't think that soon"

"Okay then, but could you show me her room?" Erika asked "I have no clue were it is"

"Sure" Zexion replied. He started to walk down the hall until he came to a door with a roman numeral twelve on it.

"Is this it?"

"Yup"

Erika knocked on the door and then waited for an answer. Nothing.

"Looks like no one is here… should I wait?"

"It's your room to now, just go in" Zexion said as though it was world's most obvious answer. Erika nodded and slowly opened the door to her new room. She walked through the door and looked around her new room.

It was a small room, a bed, dresser, a closet, and a window leading to the balcony.

"It's nice in here"

"It'll get boring the longer you stay here"

"You're always so negative Zexion" Erika said, a slight smile spreading along her ivory face.

"You're too happy…" Zexion started "Perhaps you should be less perky" Zexion said as he watched his sarcastic comment get to the girl.

"Hey!" Erika said as she punched Zexion's arm a little. The two of them just stood there, Erika was laughing and Zexion rubbing his recently punched arm.

"HEY! What the hell are you two doing in _my_ room?" An angry Larxene shouted as she pushed aside Erika and Zexion so that they were closer to the door and she had a better angle to glare at them. "Well… explain why you're here, _NOW!_" Zexion looked at Erika and then switched his glance back over to Larxene.

"Well, since Erika has no where else to stay, the superior has placed her in your room for now" Zexion said rather dully. Larxene looked over to Erika and then back to Zexion. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a portal opening behind Zexion.

"Larxene, Xemnas has ordered us to meet him at- oh, hello Zexion, Erika-"Marluxia said as he noticed that Larxene had company. Zexion said hello to the pink haired man and Erika just waved at him. "Sorry to interrupt, Larxene we are needed at castle oblivion in about 15 minutes" Marluxia informed again. Larxene just looked at him for a while, and then looked at Zexion again.

"Okay, so Im leaving now, but when I come back she better not ask me for anything and _you_ better be out of this room when I come back, got it?" Larxene spat at the slate haired nobody. Zexion just gave a simple nod and Larxene left with Marluxia through another dark portal, leaving the Erika and Zexion alone once again.

"Well… she seemed moody" Erika said. Her idea of Larxene being somewhat friendly had just been shattered.

"She's not the best to get along with, but we still have to deal with her like it or not" The diminutive nobody responded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Erika had brought all of her bags up to the room. She had found that heavy bags are a lot easier to bring up with the help of Zexion's portals. At the moment they were still unsure about were she was to sleep, seeing as there was only one bed, but that was a question for later.

"Hey Zexion?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you show me a different world?"

Zexion just looked at the girl with confusion. "It depends where you would like to go" Zexion said, finally getting an answer out.

"I dun no, somewhere peaceful and quiet" Erika said while looking out the window at the heart shaped moon. Zexion's first idea was to go to the castle library, but he was quite sure that, that's not what she meant. "Yeah, I know a good place" Zexion said walking up behind her, looking out the window as well. "I go there to read a lot".

-x-x-x-VI-x-x-x-

**A/N: Ha ha! A cliff hanger! Sorry (who knows when I'll update soon) but I've been into typing on the computer lately, so maybe it will come up soon!**

**A lot of question's are going to be answered… in fact if you would like any specific questions to be answered, you're welcome to PM me or e-mail me and if I can, I will include them in the next chapter! ^^**

**Thanks for reading! Review, fav, alert, do what ever you must do!**


End file.
